There is currently a demand for higher network throughput in the wireless networking industry. Many strategies are being considered for increasing aggregate network throughput in a wireless network in an efficient manner. In one potential throughput-enhancing strategy, data transmission in the reverse direction may be permitted during a frame exchange in a wireless network. By allowing reverse direction data transmission within a frame exchange, a future frame exchange (that otherwise would have been required to carry the reverse data) may become unnecessary. Some or all of the bandwidth that would have been consumed by this future frame exchange would then be available for other communication activity, thus increasing the overall throughput of the network. There is a general need for techniques and structures for efficiently implementing reverse direction data transmission in a wireless network.